


A Little Theme Music

by Cornerofmadness



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 14:22:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20259508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cornerofmadness/pseuds/Cornerofmadness
Summary: Stake outs are boring, so Scully tries to liven it up.





	A Little Theme Music

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Evil_Little_Dog](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/gifts).

> **Disclaimer** \- As always, Chris Carter owns them, not me.
> 
> **Timeline** – early in the series.
> 
> **Author’s Note** – written for evil_little_dog in comment_fic for the prompt: The X-Files, Dana Scully+/Fox Mulder, "I figured your background music would be something like, 'Boom chicka bow-wow', Mulder."

X X X

"I figured your background music would be something like, 'Boom chicka bow-wow’, Mulder." Scully said, taking a long draw of her rapidly cooling vat of coffee.

Mulder bobbled his binoculars as he whipped around in the passenger seat to look at her. She pointed to the windshield and he retrained the binoculars on the sleazy hotel they were staking out. “What brought _that_ up?”

“I’m bored.” She shrugged. “It was one of the drinking games my sister came up with the last time I visited. If we were an 80s sitcom what would our theme music be.”

He smiled, half obscured by his hands as he held up the binoculars. “And you decided mine is porn music. _Who_ have you been talking to? I swear if it Frohike…”

“Just call it a good guess.” Scully chuckled softly, taking another sip of cold coffee. 

“Ouch.” Mulder pressed a hand to his chest. “Well if I had to pick one for you, it would be Prince Leia’s theme.”

Scully nearly spewed her coffee. “What?”

“It seems fitting.”

“Because I’m sitting outside a scuzzy hotel waiting on killer you think is an alien?”

“Because Leia is intelligent and strong, and she reminds me of you.”

Scully’s throat tightened and her eyes misted. “Mulder that’s the sweetest thing you’ve ever said.”

“I mean…there he is.” Mulder dropped the binoculars and pulled his gun as he slid out of the car.

Scully did the same, at his side, as always.


End file.
